


Valiant Heart

by olivewalker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Letter - Fandom, Targaryen - Fandom, fire and blood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Targaryen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 通信集，争取短中篇完结声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.





	Valiant Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 国王伊尼斯一世去世之后，成为国王遗孀的先王后阿莱莎在一个夜晚和自己的孩子们悄无声息地潜逃出龙石岛。  
> 她不知道埋伏在黑暗中的会是怎样的危险：是梅葛遣来追捕他们的爪牙，是太后维桑尼亚派来监视他们的人？这些人究竟是他们的朋友，还是敌人？  
> 梅葛控制了议会，也控制了铁王座，整个王国都没人敢为她的孩子应得的继承权发声，除了拜拉席恩家族的罗拔公爵。  
> 阿莱莎与她的孩子们孤立无援，他们还来不及为国王的死亡哀悼，死神已不知不觉逼近。  
> 她最为年长的两个孩子生死未卜，余下的也只能跟着她流亡。  
> 曾经他们在红堡顶端俯瞰君临这座城市，如今却与老鼠为伍，藏匿在暗处，只为了躲过他们敌人步步紧逼的脚步声。

尊敬的公爵：

想必你已经听说了国王的死讯。

几个月了，持续不断的叛变与动乱让国王焦头烂额，每一次前线军队传来的消息都在损耗着他的健康，也困扰着他的明智，这让议会非常担心。

我不得不说这份关心也加剧了国王的惶恐：这个可怜的人被病痛沦陷，神思混沌。

在病重之际，国王对我说的最多的话是担心自己所做的一切有负于王国与人民。

老国王伊耿是他深深敬爱的父亲，他最崇尚的英雄；可是我的丈夫在我面前流泪，声称自己不配当征服者伊耿的儿子。

除了他的父亲，国王时常思念着远在他乡的朋友们。

尽管国王在过去的数月里一直被红堡所有人日夜围在病榻前看护，甚至在最后的日子里他清醒的时间也不长，但是我知道国王还记得那些忠实于他的朋友。

曾经，他们在红堡龙骨厅宣誓向国王效忠，也向国王真正的继承人、正统的铁王座继承人宣誓效忠--以自己家族的荣誉与骑士的精神为名。

在国王最后的日子里，太后维桑尼亚不允许孩子们打扰到国王，因此我们不能常去探视。

虽然国王还是伊尼斯，可是红堡的主人早已变成了梅葛。

他的母亲一离开国王的病房，就会召集大臣和大学士--他们经常密谋到深夜，“为了王国和国王”。

大人，真相摆在眼前：整个君临，没有人敢为了国王真正的继承人发声。

我最钟爱的孩子伊耿（愿他的灵魂永远安息）他无愧于自己的使命，英勇地为他生来守护的王国战死在神湖岛。您必须承认他的确是个真正的王子。

我失去了我的儿子，女儿与孙女们也不见踪迹，而如今的君临，尽在梅葛控制之下。

韦塞里斯、杰赫里斯、亚莉珊都陪伴着我。

他们都是国王的孩子，而现在我最重要的事就是保护他们。

大人，红堡已经不安全了，君临街道上都布满了梅葛的军队。

曾经我们是这一切的主人，我们不得不日夜提防可疑的陌生人。

前几天孩子们想骑龙，龙表现的非常烦躁不安--我阻止了杰赫里斯再靠近龙穴的念头。

昔日的圣座被恶龙占领/天堂的乐园被捣毁/男儿们的尸骨沉寂在无人的荒岭/女儿们被封锁在高塔上无人可及/

我们现在的处境看似风平浪静，但是屠刀既已悬起，一旦落下势必饮血方止。

梅葛在和议会商量加冕的事，这使得我们非常不安。

这个男人在还是孩子时我就已经认识他了--他为了自己所宣称的“权利”从来都没有真正原谅过伊尼斯。

曾经，梅葛发誓效忠伊尼斯；可是如今，他公然藐视御前会议，亵渎教会神圣不可侵犯之地；他擅自越过国王孩子们的继承权，叫嚣着自己是铁王座的继承人。

接下来就是整个王国被他随心所欲地掌控了。

杰赫里斯和亚莉珊已经可以骑龙了，但是我们不会带走君临的一条龙。

七神在上，以圣父为名，君临不再是我们的容身之地，我们将会如同暗夜的影子般在深渊与现实之间游离；

但是我们没有放弃。

大人，我们需要一支军队--一支能将叛军与篡位者焚灭的怒龙军队。

我们会呼唤七国里效忠并拥护真正国王的盟友，无论是否有响应，直到我生命的最后一刻。

祝您安好

R.阿莱莎.V


End file.
